Days Flew By
Upon the next day, inside her dream world, Reia focus on her new skill, using the wind around her. ???: Determined to be stronger, do you? - Reia carefully lands and saw Queen Maline behind her. Reia: You know what I was going to next, Your Highness. Maline: I know. But out of every place in the universe, why rest in Sleepy Hollow? Reia: I gave Kiva a task to upgrade one of her spells. Maline: I see. Your current form was injured. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean you to hurt yourself. Reia: To be clear, I'm not letting you take hold of me again. Maline: A mistake I'll never repeat. The next time you take the perfume, you will have complete control over the perfume. I'll repay the punishment by the perfume from keeping it overwhelming you. It's a promise. Reia: Huh?? - Reia quickly woke up because of Kiva trying to say something to her. Kiva: Master? Reia: Woah... What a headache.. Kiva, what's wrong? Kiva: Well, I was wondering if you and Angela can walk around town with me? Reia: Yeah, I can use the exercise. - Angela, Kiva and Reia walk around the park as each had something to say before the party. Reia: To be honest, I've never seen Genis this terrified of the Shadow Man.. Angela: Yeah.. Kiva: Me too. Reia: I know Genis is a good person, but the way the Shadow Man tricked him.. It was unforgivable.. Angela: The question is how. Reia: Huh? Angela: How did he came back from the underworld? We all know that he's imprisoned there. Reia: Yeah.. But...how did he..? Kiva: Well, I don't know how he came back, but I heard he makes deals. Right? Reia: Deals... Angela: What is it, Reia? Reia: Oww... His totems. His friends on the other side must've bust him out during the whole 'heaven trumpet' affair at the right time. Rumors spread at first about his comeback, but then false shadows follow people around for eavesdropping. Angela: And this lead to..? Reia: Dr. Facilier...did came back..alive. Angela: Hmm... And his recent totem is the key to stop him! Kiva: Right, deals like this are meant to be broken. Reia: Exactly. Say, you and Terra decorated for a party before, did you? Kiva: Yep. It's for Aurora's birthday back in Enchanted Dominion. Reia: I see. I think I had a design idea for the Halloween party in a few days. Angela: Sounds interesting. Reia: Yeah, but I might talk to Katrina first... - Meanwhile, back inside the starship, Laura looked up the official history for Sleepy Hollow and was shocked about the results. Zack: Hey, are you okay? X-23: No, where's Reia? Talwyn: Calm down, Laura. Kiva and Ratchet has a good eye on her. X-23: I know, but.. I'm worried that the injury might prove too much for her on Halloween night.. Quorra: I have the information you requested, Laura. Talwyn: About the town? X-23: No, a monster.. Quorra: According to the official history, a soldier was beheaded by a cannon shot long ago. Zack: Yikes, that was a terrible way to go.. Talwyn: Agreed and I don't think that will stop him either.. Quorra: Correct. Ever since then on Halloween night, year after year, he rides out on his horse and searches for a head replacement. X-23: They might have a hard time trying to sent Mr. Crane back to the school. Talwyn: Halloween is only a few days away. I'm sure Ratchet will think of something to avoid him. - The next morning, Reia carefully writes the blueprints for Katrina's Halloween party, while Kiva, Ratchet, Clank and Genis looked them over. Kiva: Looks like it's going to be a nice party. Ratchet: Yeah, I'm sure Katrina will be happy about those plans, Reia. Reia: Thanks, guys. Say, Kiva.. What do you think for hanging up the walls? Pumpkins or bats? Kiva: Pumpkins, definitely. Reia: Alright, I'll make the change. Clank: I'm surprised that you are planning for the party, Reia. Reia: Yeah, I am too. Hey, Angela found some pumpkin spice tea in the starship. Do you think people would like this flavor, Kiva? Kiva: Well, of course. Reia: Perfect. Angela, I might need some food coloring to go with this speciality. Angela: Sure. I'm sure you'll have a great recipe for the tea. Reia: Okay, just one last adjustment.. Hmm... The flowers matched to the theme.. What do you think about these for the party, Kiva? Bellflower, calendula or coreopsis? Kiva: The bellflower. I think it works well with the setting. Reia: All right. Ratchet: I didn't know you are interested in the Halloween season, Kiva. It's really a bold move to enter a dangerous place like this.. Kiva: Well, I'm more concerned about Reia than what is happening here. - Reia smiled at Kiva's response. Genis: Up next is the food. Reia: Think you can cook for the party, Genis? Genis: Of course I can. I could use some help and all.. Reia: Of course. I'll ask Karai and Terra to help you. Genis: Thanks a bunch. Clank: I'm amazed that the blueprints are coming in full swing. Kiva: Yep, I'm impressed too. - Night falls upon the town and Reia finally finished the blueprints for the party. As usual, Kiva is checking on her but was surprised on how the party looks like. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey, I just finished the blueprints for the party. I thought it'll be more easier to set the decorations up with this. Kiva: Interesting. Now we know what to set up for the party. Reia: That's the plan. With a few requests from Katrina, we'll be all set. And...I know you want to find a flower for your spell. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: What would you say if we ask Katrina to picks the flowers out for us, both for the party and for your spell? Kiva: Great idea, master. Reia: Excellent. Then I'll send a letter to her mansion short-- Oww.. Kiva: Easy, master. You've done enough already. I'll have Terra deliver the letter for you. Reia: Okay.. Thanks. - Kiva gets out of the hotel and finds Terra at his post. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. I assume the plans work out well? Kiva: Yep. Terra: And Reia.. How is she? Kiva: Well, she's still recovering. Terra: I see. A letter? What's that for? Kiva: For Katrina. Terra: Right. And I'll put this in her mailbox, if you like. - Kiva nodded and, with the letter in hand, Terra flew off towards two stops. One to Katrina's home to deliver the letter and the other back to the starship. Category:Scenes